


With a Wink and a Smile

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Immortality, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Joe's wink, Kaysanova - fandom, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nicky is getting married, Nicky is insecure, Stag Night, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Nicky only wanted to go for drinks with friends the evening before his wedding, but then he meets a man with black eyes and the night goes totally different than expected...
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 41
Kudos: 315





	With a Wink and a Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanniXwill1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniXwill1/gifts), [CassieRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/gifts), [oocfia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oocfia/gifts), [zerozerokyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozerokyu/gifts).



> 💚💚💚 Dedicated to my TOG family on Twitter! Love you guys! 💚💚💚

Sometimes Nicky wondered what he had done wrong in a past life to have to deal with friends like this.

He leaned back against the padded backrest of the wooden bench he was sitting in next to Booker, who was grinning in his freshly refilled glass of Whiskey, while Copley who was sitting opposite them, had both hands wrapped around a pint, brows raised.

Nicky sighed and looked shortly up the ceiling, sending a silent prayer upstairs, hoping that Booker and Copley would not start one of their fruitless discussions about life, work, and the world in general, discussions that usually did not end well for one of them. While Booker had a hot temper and Copley seemed to be centered and the calmer of the two, his two best friends still both were more stubborn than any man Nicky had ever met and so far every discussion they had had and that he had witnessed had ended with two men with crossed arms, glaring and trying to ignore each other.

Usually, that was something that made him laugh and mock both of them for acting so childish, but not tonight. Tonight should be his evening and they should be there for him, entertain him and have fun with him. Talk for hours, have drinks, and enjoy each other’s company at the last evening that he spent as a free man.

This though, it looked very close to Copley and Booker starting a glaring match any second.

“Guys,” he said, his Italian accent thicker than usual after the first two beers, raising a hand and not able to avoid a smile when he saw both of them looking at him with raised brows. “No fight on my hen night.”

Booker snorted out a laugh.

“You know, hen night is what girls usually have,” he laughed at Nicky. “It’s stag night.”

“Hen. Stag. Who cares?” Nicky said, gesturing.

“You want to be compared to a fat little flightless bird that lays your breakfast eggs, or the proud king of the forest?”

Nicky raised his brows.

“I’d rather not compared to any animal if I’m being honest.”

“Not even an Italian stallion?” Booker grinned, to which Nicky and Copley rolled their eyes. He raised both hands in a defensive gesture and laughed himself. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

“You really should not be allowed to drink. Ever,” Copley laughed.

“I should be allowed to drink a lot more, especially at work,” Booker remarked. “It would make working with that asshole much more bearable.”

Neither Copley nor Nicky needed to ask which asshole he was talking about. All of them working in the same company, they knew only too good how much Booker despised his direct superior, and Nicky, who was working in Human Resources, had been more than once the one who had to deal with his best friend being an asshole himself after he had insulted his boss.

“Alcohol would make a lot more bearable,” Copley said with a nod and drank some more of his beer.

“Guys, don’t get too drunk, I need you hangover free and sober tomorrow,” Nicky laughed.

“You don’t think that tomorrow would also be more bearable if we were just drunk?” Booker asked.

“You are talking about my wedding, Book,” Nicky said, slapping his friend’s arm.

“I’m talking about another man running into his demise. Marriage is truly overrated if you ask me.”

“You only say that because both of your marriages ended in World War Three,” Copley said.

“You only don’t agree because you are married to an angel and I was married to two embodiments of the devil,” Booker laughed. “God, I’m so glad I’m single, I’m never getting married again and seriously, I can’t understand how anyone in their right mind would get married when other mothers have pretty daughters too. No offense, Nicky.”

Nicky joined his laughter.

“None taken, Sébastien,” Nicky giggled.

“You’re just a bad example for a married man, Booker,” Copley meant.

Booker seemed to suddenly grow silent, and Nicky sensed that his friend was bothered by this remark.

“That is not true,” he said, noticing how Booker looked at him from the corner of his eyes. “He did everything to make his wives happy, nobody would have thought that Camille was such a cunt.”

Booker almost spat out his mouthful of whiskey.

“Nicky!” He laughed. “Such language coming from you!”

Nicky shrugged.

“It’s the truth though,” Copley laughed himself. “She was the biggest cunt I’ve ever met.”

Booker grinned into his glass.

“Actually, her cunt was…”

“Booker!” Both other men laughed, Nicky slapping his arm again and Copley throwing a napkin against his head.

“Just being honest!” He gave back.

“You are…such a caveman sometimes,” Nicky continued to laugh, already feeling tears of laughter in his eyes.

“Not everyone can be as sophisticated as this Roman here,” Booker meant, and then looked up, his eyes looking at the other guests of the pub, and then his eyes went dark and his lips curled into a snarl. “What the fuck?”

Nicky and Copley’s eyes both followed his gaze. Copley’s brows were immediately pulled together when he saw what had Booker’s mood swing so fast, and the muscles in Nicky’s jaw clenched.

“Please tell me you did not invite them,” Booker hissed.

Nicky’s stared at him for a moment.

“You are joking, right?” He asked, continuing to stare at the two men that were starting to come closer. “Of course not.”

“Fuck,” Booker mumbled when they had approached to booth the three men were sitting in.

“Nicolò,” Merrick said. “How nice to meet you here. Do you frequent this establishment often?”

Nicky moved a shoulder in a half-shrug.

“Sometimes,” he replied shortly, not wanting to engage in a conversation with the owner of the company they all were working for.

“It came to my knowledge that you are tying the knot tomorrow,” Merrick said.

Now, Nicky frowned. He had himself had handed in his application for leave in that he had needed for his honeymoon that would start in two days, and had received it back after having to remind Merrick’s assistant of it three times, with Merrick’s own signature. He was very sure that the news of him getting married had made the rounds in Merrick Pharmaceuticals a long time ago, probably the moment they had made the decision to get their relationship on the next level and Booker had started to spread gossip, as it was his duty as Nicky’s best friend as he had reassured him.

“Good news travels fast,” Booker remarked, sarcasm in his voice.

Nicky’s reply to his words was kicking his shin under the table, which led to Booker kicking him back.

He had always thought that something about Merrick was off. Yes, the man was a business mastermind. Yes, he was the youngest CEO in pharma. Yes, he took part in high society gatherings and was accompanied by whatever starlet was willing to go out with him. But since the day Nicky had met him when he had started his job in his company five years ago, he had always found himself feeling uncomfortable in the other man’s company, and that he had to deal with him now also not only in his private life but on the evening before he would be getting married.

“So, Nicolò, I only wanted to express my sincere congratulations,” Merrick continued and offered Nicky a handshake that he only reluctantly returned. “That’s a fancy ring you have there. Engagement ring?”

Merrick held Nicky’s hand a moment too long and too firm in his grasp, having turned the hand so he could see the simple golden band with the silver inlay.

“Bit bland, innit?” Merrick continued.

“To me, it’s the thought and the story behind a piece of jewelry that counts, Mister Merrick,” Nicky said, pulling his hand free. “And not it’s material value or the price tag.”

“Oh, I’m sure your wedding also will be quite modest,” Merrick said. “If I ever marry I want the whole world to participate in my happy day, but I’m sure yours will be a more private matter. You have no blood relatives left if I remember correctly?”

Nicky tensed, and only Booker’s hand on his thigh stopped him from snapping at the arrogant man.

“My friends are my family, and I’m very happy to have the company of those men and women who I call brothers and sisters, not by blood but by choice, at our sides,” Nicky said.

The man standing a little behind Merrick huffed without any subtlety, and Nicky noticed that Keane and Booker were holding eye contact.

“You should look for better company, then,” Keane said, grinning at Booker.

“Oh, Mister Keane, I assure you, I have not only the best company but also the best best man I could wish for,” Nicky said, clapping one hand to Booker’s shoulder.

Merrick looked from the three men at the table, Copley being silent and sipping his beer, and then to his chief of security next to him, who now had his eyes on Nicky, who knew that Keane had never liked him, a feeling that was mutual. He prided himself that he was able to hold eye contact until Keane was the first to avoid looking at him.

“A small wedding for a small man,” Merrick chuckled and then turned to look at Keane. “Let’s go on with our evening and not disturb this little pre-wedding party longer. Cheers, gentlemen.”

Nicky glared a hole into Merrick’s back when the man went away.

“One day, I swear to God, I will kill him,” Booker said.

“Get in line,” came from Copley.

“Remind me why we all work for him?” Booker asked, eyes on Nicky, and noticing how his friend was upset and fidgeting with one fingernail.

“Because he pays well?” Copley said.

“Ah, yes, that must be it,” Booker meant. “And the hot chicks at the front desk.”

Copley rolled his eyes and was just getting ready to say something when his phone rang. After a look at the display, he looked at Nicky and said: “I have to take this, just one moment.”, got up, and went to answer the call outside.

Nicky sighed, turning his glass between his hands.

“Hey,” Booker said, touching him gently on his forearm. “You know what that man is about is nothing but huge piles of shit.”

Nicky nodded.

“It’s still so…I don’t know,” he said.

“What is really bothering you. Merrick has never been able to rile you up before, is it because you’re nervous?”

Nicky took a deep breath.

“What if it’s not the right thing to do?” He asked, still not looking at Booker. “What if this is a big mistake?”

“Where the fuck does this come from?”

Now, Nicky looked at him.

“I just…I’m not sure it’s the right thing to do,” he almost whispered. “What if I’m not good enough, or am a disappointment? What if…”

“Shut it,” Booker said, and when Nicky looked into his eyes, expecting judgment or his usual snark, his friend was calm, sober and with the gentlest smile, he had ever seen on him. “Answer me one thing, okay?”

“What is it?”

“Are you in love? Or better, do you love each other?”

“Of course we do, you know that.”

“Yes, I do know that. I only wanted to remind you of that little detail. You two, you are sickening in love, and I don’t know where these doubts come from.”

“We had a fight this morning,” Nicky admitted now. “A small thing, but now I can’t stop thinking if this is the beginning of the end. We haven’t spoken a single word the whole day, and I feel so…I don’t know…I feel like this could be it?”

Booker gave a nod and the hint of a smile appeared on his lips.

“You’re an idiot,” Booker said. “You’re supposed to have fun tonight. Tomorrow you’ll be a married man, and that’ll be the end of the fun.”

“Well, you’re definitely not encouraging me.”

“I’m not supposed to. I’m supposed to be honest,” Booker laughed. “Listen, you are good for each other from what I see, and I truly believe you can make it work. When you see each other tomorrow at the wedding, tonight will not have existed.”

They laughed together and both looked up when Copley returned to their table with a smile.

“It was Amber,” he said. “She can come with me to your wedding tomorrow, after all, her boss agreed to give her the day off after she begged.”

Nicky grinned.

“Oh, that is great,” he said. “I’m happy she can come. I was worried you have to dance with Booker instead.”

“I’m a great dancer,” Booker said with a wink.

“You really are not,” Copley gave back. “Another round of drinks?”

Both Nicky and Booker nodded and Copley got up to get their refills from the bar.

While Booker was talking to Copley after he returned about something that Nicky did not really listen to, his eyes scanned the other people in the bar again.

There was a group of young women in one of the other booths, all very pretty. They were chatting and having fun with cocktails that looked colorful and sweet and Nicky made a mental note to try something like that on his honeymoon.

There was a group of men who were busy with a round of darts, laughing and talking a little too loud, making fun of each other in a playful way.

There was a pair of older men, probably regulars, who were occupying two of the bar stools and were talking to each other, their backs turned to Nicky, and he somehow wondered if they were smiling or not.

There was a young blonde beauty who was sitting at the bar as well, looking now and then with wide eyes in direction of the door, waiting for someone, maybe a date or a friend. Nicky hoped that she was not set up, knowing that feeling to be dumped before he got a chance all too well.

And then there was a man who was looking right at Nicky, and Nicky’s breath was taken away, and Nicky was certain that he had never seen a man this beautiful before.

He was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans, combat boots, and a brown leather jacket that hugged broad shoulders and a narrow waist. His face was covered with a thick, trimmed beard, the same almost black color as the head full of dark curls. The skin of the man was slightly tanned but not overly so, with an olive undertone showing his heritage, that was also mirrored in the most gorgeous eyes that Nicky had laid eyes on. Black as coal, with a frame of long, thick lashes that made his eyes expressive and soulful.

Nicky had to blink a few times to be sure that the man was not just a figment of his imagination, but no, he was really there. Beautiful and breathtaking.

The man raised a glass with a dark fluid of which Nicky assumed it was beer, and took a few gulps, and then when he lowered his glass to put it onto the bar counter, he licked the residue of foam of his lips and winked at Nicky, who could not help but smile.

Nicky gasped, making a little sound that sounded like a moan, which alerted Booker to check what had gotten Nicky’s attention. He leaned forward and looked into the direction of the bearded man, then from him to Nicky, and sighed.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he said. “You’re getting married tomorrow, Nicky.”

Nicky nodded eagerly, his eyes still on the man who did not miss a single second of holding eye contact with him.

“I know,” he whispered.

Booker watched the interchange of eye contact between the two men for a moment and then he sighed loudly.

“It’s your funeral,” he said.

Nicky continued to stare at the man, wondering if he should get up to approach him or wait until he did it himself.

“Nicky,” Copley said, but Nicky did not react, still staring right into those mesmerizing black eyes. “Nicky!”

He turned to look at his friend, a little annoyed that he could not continue to admire the dark-haired man.

“I asked if Andy is going to pick you up tomorrow before the wedding or if I should come to get you?”

“Oh,” Nicky said with a chuckle. “Yes, Andy will get me tomorrow morning and drag e to a hairdresser and whatever other torture she has in mind for me.”

“Torture is the right word for that,” Booker meant with a smirk. “I feel for you.”

“As my best man should you not come and defend my honor or something?”

“Your honor is lost,” Booker said, nodding his head into the direction of the bar. “And I’m smart enough to stay far enough from Andy. That woman is a force to reckon with when she has her claws in something.”

“Andy is not a harpy,” Nicky replied.

“She very well could be one.”

Nicky laughed with him and then turned again to look at the man at the bar, only to find the spot where he had been standing a moment before empty. He sighed and turned back to his friends, who both looked at him with raised brows.

“What’s going on?” Copley asked.

“Nicky here decided to flirt with tall, dank and handsome,” came from Booker.

“I’ve not been flirting,” Nicky defended himself.

“You’re getting married tomorrow,” Copley said.

“I don’t know why both of you think you need to remind me all the time of that, I know I’m getting married tomorrow,” Nicky gave back.

“Just checking if you remember,” Copley laughed. “So, what are your plans for tomorrow except for the wedding?”

Nicky leaned back, his eyes flicking for a moment to the side, hoping the man had returned but found himself disappointed.

“Andy is keeping me busy in the morning, then we will have the wedding in the early afternoon, party, and then wedding night, I think.”

“Ooooh, wedding night,” Booker said. “Did you book some fancy hotel suite?”

Nicky shook his head.

“No, we don’t want to spend our first night as married people in an unfamiliar bed. We will spend the night at home, and the next day we meet with you guys for brunch and then start our honeymoon.”

Copley smiled and gave a nod.

“You’re such damn romantics,” Booker said. “I love it.”

“Not that romantic,” Nicky meant, but could not help to smile happily. “Excuse me for a moment. Nature calls.”

He got up and gave Booker a pat on his shoulder blade and then went to make himself a path through the crowd that was becoming larger to visit the restroom.

After finishing his business there, he went to wash his hands, humming a melody that suddenly was on his mind, thinking about some of the things that Booker had told him. Maybe his friend was right. Maybe there really was no reason to worry about tomorrow or the future that was ahead of him. Maybe Booker was right and everything would turn out to be good after all.

He looked up, smiling about the sudden breath of confidence that he felt about his future, and then he froze when he saw another person in the reflection of the mirror.

It was the man he had seen earlier in the bar. He was leaning behind him, almost casually, against one of the teal-colored doors of the stalls, one brow raised.

“Hey,” he said, voice melodic and soft.

Nicky stared at the reflection of the other, again feeling robbed of his ability to breathe and gave a nod.

“Hey,” he then repeated.

The other smiled, a little lopsided and even the more charming.

“Those are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen,” he said and Nicky heard himself giggle. “What’s funny?”

Nicky shook his head, still looking at the reflection.

“It just...I thought the same about yours,” he replied.

The man gave another nod and then pushed himself from the door behind him and made a few very slow, almost predatory steps closer to Nicky, who still did not turn around and now had stopped moving altogether, feeling suddenly the mood in the room shift.

And then, the man’s hands were on his shoulders and he leaned into his personal space, leaning his head close to his ear and Nicky shuddered when warm breath hit him.

“I’m Joe,” the man said, and Nicky, still looking at the reflection of now the both of them, licked his lips while Joe touched now the soft skin behind his ear with the tip of his nose.

“Uh huh,” Nicky meant, cursing himself for obviously having lost all ability to speak. “Nicky. I’m Nicky.”

Joe looked up and met Nicky’s eyes in the mirror.

One of his hands moved down the side of Nicky’s soft blue jacket and found a resting place on his hip, pulling him only slightly closer, letting Nicky feel the warmth that radiated from his body.

“Nicky,” Joe whispered, his breath a caress on Nicky’s skin, making him close his eyes and lean against his chest.

He knew this was crazy, maybe a mistake, but he could not do anything against the magnetic power this man had over him. Nicky turned finally around, Joe’s hand never leaving his waist, and then put a hand flat against Joe’s chest, looking up again into those black eyes in which he found an unspoken question, and then he leaned the inch that separated them up and Joe moved his own head at the same time lower and their lips met for a soft and gentle kiss. Both closed their eyes, making a sound of approval, and then, within seconds, this gentle, probing kiss became heated.

Nicky’s hands found Joe’s shoulders, holding onto him, while Joe wrapped an arm around him and pulling him against himself.

Joe tasted of beer and smelled like the sun, warm and somehow relaxing, intoxicating. His beard tickled Nicky’s cheeks and chin, his lips demanding. They continued to kiss for what felt like minutes before Nicky, lips red and swollen, separated from Joe and looked into his questioning eyes.

“Come home with me,” Joe said. “I know I should not spend the night before my wedding like this, but...fuck it...”

Joe hesitated to react but then he shared a bright smile and gave him a nod.

“Let’s go,” he only said, pressing another kiss to Joe’s cheek.

Hand in hand the two men made their way out of the restroom and through the pub. Nicky saw that Booker gave him an inquiring look, then noticed the other man and very clearly rolled his eyes and shook his head, chuckling into his glass. He would explain to Copley why he left early, Nicky was certain of that.

Thank heavens, his apartment was only a few streets away, and Nicky was sure that Booker had chosen this pub for his bachelor evening, stag night because getting home drunk from there would have been an easy task. Now though, Nicky was happy he was not drunk, a little tipsy maybe, and maybe the alcohol he had consumed had helped him loosen up a little

After they had finally reached the place where he lived, he opened the apartment door with his keys, having Joe wrapped around his back like an octopus, pressing kisses onto his neck room behind, and then they tumbled, again wrapped around each other, into the dark place.

Their lips locked, they stumbled through the living room, crashing against bookshelves and side tables, and finally made their way into the bedroom. Pale moonlight by now lit up the room, dipping it into silver light. Joe smiled at the neatly made bed, shaking his head a little, but never stopping to kiss the other man. Together, they almost fell onto the bed but remained sitting, close to each other, their kisses growing deeper and deeper, tongues battling for dominance in a fight both knew neither would win. Nicky moaning into the kiss, hands in the soft curls of the other man, lids only half-closed because he could not stop to admire the man who was robbing his control and filled with senses with things he found himself always surprised by.

Only when Joe let his leather jacket slip from his shoulders, and then started to pull his t-shirt off, he separated shortly from him, but their lips crashed again into a hot kiss seconds later. Nicky started to kiss the visible skin between lips and beard, then moved slowly lower, kissing Joe’s neck and shoulders, licking over his already stiff nipples and kissing his chest, kissing his hard abs. While Nicky was kissing and nibbling at the soft skin there, Joe started to lean back and opened his jeans with one hand, the other in Nicky’s silky hair. Moving his hips until he had pushed the jeans down his thighs, he found Nicky immediately appreciating the prize that had now become easier accessible. Still hidden by black boxer briefs, it was very clear that Joe was rock hard already, the bulge in his briefs visible and straining the fabric. Joe started to mouth gently over the hidden erection, his lips ghosting over the outline of his cock and balls before he started to kiss and lick at what he would have soon to himself through the briefs. Joe’s right hand found Nicky’s hair again, fingers cramping into the strands as his control was starting to slip.

It was Nicky, who finally hooked his fingers into the waistband of his briefs and pulled the underwear down, cold air hitting Joe’s shaft and making him hiss for a second, and then hiss again when Nicky pressed kissing into his trimmed bush and then started to lick a wet strip up his hard and already leaking cock, starting then over again and again, until he decided to now pay attention to this wet head and blew kisses onto the sensitive skin and then sucked gently only at the head, eyes looking up into Joe’s direction who looked down at the man who was going down on him and now that he had again eye contact, swallowed him down in one go. Joe’s head fell back onto the bed, the moan he let out loud and guttural, arms spreading out on the bed to his left and right, while Nicky bathed his shaft in his saliva, bobbing his head now and then.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Joe whispered, moving his hips. “You’re so fucking good.”

Nicky hummed around the cock in his mouth, his tongue working on the underside, in appreciation. Joe tasted like salt and skin, like everything about the other man was perfect to him. His nose was tickled by the curls of Joe’s pubes, drinking in the natural but clean scent of the other, and he knew he could do this for hours. But then, Joe pushed him off, and Nicky, kneeling on the floor between Joe’s legs, looked up in surprise, a gloss of spit and precum on his lips.

“What?” Nicky asked, licking some of the fluid off his lips, which made Joe only groan once more.

“You’re overdressed,” he smirked and sat up, watching with glowing eyes how Nicky stood up and pulled his jacket and t-shirt off, feeling soft and skinny next to Joe, but Joe’s eyes showed him that he not only liked what he saw. The bearded man licked his lips while Nicky slipped out of his shoes and opened his jeans. He bit his lower lip for a moment, feeling suddenly self-conscious and then pushed jeans and briefs down his thighs in one go, swallowing hard when he raised up to stand again and felt the need to cover his erection with one hand, but the raise of Joe’s brows made him roll his eyes and drop his hand.

With the graceful movements of a cat, Joe got up and circled Nicky slowly, coming to stand behind him and kissing his neck and shoulders.

“You’re perfect,” Joe whispered into his ear. “Never feel insecure around me, yes?”

Nicky nodded and leaned his head back against Joe’s shoulders, who kissed again his neck, those sensitive spots that pulled little moans from him.

One of Joe’s hands went in a stroke up Nicky’s back and then gently pushed until Nicky bed over, hands on the bed, already panting at the intimacy they shared. Joe again kissed his shoulders, then left a trail of kisses down Nicky’s spine, letting the tip of his tongue flick over his skin, making Nicky’s legs tremble slightly, who had closed his eyes.

Eyes that flew open when Joe did not hesitate for a second and after a short kiss to one of his butt cheeks, pulled his cheeks apart a little and then first kissed the skin there and then let his tongue lick over his exposed hole. Nicky let out a string of Italian curses, hands grabbing the blanket and legs almost giving in. He tongued him thoroughly, pressing the tip of his tongue first flat against the fluttering hole, and then inside.

“Joe...,” Nicky moaned, his voice showing weakness and arousal and Joe only hummed against his skin, tongue fucking him slowly, his index finger joining in the teasing of Nicky’s opening, and entering him then with one steady push. Curling the finger, he touched immediately Nicky’s prostate, making him see stars and almost topple over on the bed. Joe kissed and gave Nicky’s ass little love bites while he slowly fucked him with one finger, then using some spit to wet an additional finger and continued to do what he had started with two, scissoring them carefully with these two and then three fingers, until Nicky started to whimper and he knew he was not only ready for more but almost begging for it.

He saw a small plastic bottle on the nightstand and left Nicky for too long seconds alone to get the lube to cover first his painfully hard cock and then put some additional fluid onto Nicky’s hole.

Joe entered him with one agonizingly, slow push, not stopping before he bottomed out, and then held his breath just like Nicky was, both waiting seconds until their bodies had grown accustomed to each other. Joe leaned his head back, eyes closed, enjoying the tight and hot vice Nicky provided for him, Nicky angling his hips in the perfect way for him, feeling Joe’s pulse deep inside his body. Joe’s hand caressed Nicky’s hip, feeling his muscle there quiver, until he was sure that he was ready. Then he started to pull out almost all the way until only the tip was left inside Nicky, and pushed back in with the same slowness.

He repeated the movement, again and again, over and over, until Nicky pushed back with every thrust, welcoming him in his body, the union of their bodies like an intimate dance of pure lust and desire. Joe’s thrusts became harder, faster, his hands holding Nicky’s hips, fingers digging into his skin, and probably leaving bruises there, but neither of them could be bothered. Too good was the feeling of being wanted, of wanting, needing. Again, Joe found the spot inside Nicky that made him curse and scream, whimper and tremble with his whole body, smirking a little at the reaction his lover showed. Nicky’s right hand found its way underneath his body, grabbing his own cock with a firm grip, using his precum for lube and starting to stroke himself in the same rhythm in which Joe fucked him relentlessly.

Everything about their coupling was so intense that Nicky almost thought he was blacking out every time Joe pushed again into his body. Every time gasping and moaning, the knuckles on his hands white from the firm grip into the blanket. He felt his knees give in, felt how he was losing balance and wanted to say something, that he was not able to continue in this position much longer, but Joe held his hips, slipped out of him which he wanted to reply with a complaint, but then Joe pulled him with him to the floor in one fluid movement, pulling Nicky into his lap, where he scurried up until he felt Joe’s hardness underneath him, probing his hole again, and then sunk down until he was again filled by the other man, who pulled him close into his embrace, wrapping his arms around him, face buried against Nicky’s neck, licking the skin there and then sucking a hickey into the skin above his collarbone, and Nicky, who moved in slow circling movements, up and down on Joe’s lap, could not care less.

Joe raised his head and looked up into the eyes of the other man, somewhere between green and blue, seafoam and mist, and smiled, both their faces and bodies long covered in a sheen of sweat, shining in the dim light of the room. Nicky returned his smile and lowered his head, again allowing access to another scorching kiss, gentle and tender, intimate and passionate. One of Joe’s hands went down Nicky’s back, stroking the small of his back before he cupped Nicky’s round butt and pulled him even closer, pushing his hips up to enter him deeper than before.

Nicky moaned into the kiss they shared, the taste of the other man no longer to be differentiated to his own, one, united, one hand raising to touch first Joe’s hair than his jawline through the bear he was wearing, in awe of the beauty of the man who he felt so close to. Both continued to smile into the kisses, no doubt about the closeness they felt for each other.

Joe bit playfully into Nicky’s neck, which made him chuckle and then looked up at him with eyes that spoke of emotions and feelings that were as clear as any spoken word could have been.

“Bed,” he only said, and Nicky nodded, pulling slowly off Joe and getting up, offering Joe a hand to get up, and then, in a knot of limbs, they fell together onto the bed, laughing and again kissing, rolling around on the soft sheets, touching and tasting, hands everywhere, legs intertwined, cocks touching before Joe rolled Nicky onto his back and Nicky spread his legs willingly.

Joe sat up between his legs, kneeling and looking down at the Italian who looked up at him from hooded eyes.

“So beautiful,” Joe whispered, one hand caressing Nicky’s belly, and then bending down to lick and suck at Nicky’s manhood until he knew the other was a whimpering mess, pushing up into his mouth, one hand in his curls, the other touching his own nipples, aroused to the brink of breaking.

Then, Joe sat up again and pulled both of Nicky’s legs back until he was almost bent in half, and lined himself up with the already opened hole that was gaping at him, and with one agonizingly slow push, he again was deep inside the other’s body, deeper than before. Nicky held his breath for a moment and arched his back in pleasure, reaching out for Joe and then pulling him into an embrace.

Covering Nicky’s body with his, Joe teased Nicky’s chest, his hips moving without mercy and thrusting into him, but not with force, but with an unbearable tenderness and intimacy. Nicky felt his whole being consumed by his lover, this gorgeous and gentle soul that cherished and worshipped him as he had never felt worthy of before.

Joe felt that Nicky was looking at him and raised his head again to look up, and look deep into those enchanting eyes that had captivated him from the first moment he had lain eyes on him, back then in the pub where they met. He found Nicky smiling, his eyes crinkling a little in the happy and relaxed smile, and he returned that smile with another wink, before he angled his hips and pushed once more into him, this time hard and rough. Joe let out something between moan and scream.

His thrusts got faster with every passing second, with every moment that made him lose more control before he finally felt his climax so close that he could hear the blood rush in his head and body, felt heat in his groin and that pull that turned him from a halfway reasonable man into an animalistic being. Again, he thrust into him and with this last thrust, his cock pressing into Nicky’s gland, he came in hot spurts deep in him, his face pressed against Nicky’s cheek, and when his orgasm was slowly subsiding, he pushed once, twice more into Nicky until his lover’s cock erupted in bursts of cum that painted both their bodies.

Panting and exhausted, fulfilled and content, both men clung to each other for long moments before Joe rolled off Nicky and came to lay beside him on his back. They turned their heads the same moment towards each other, both smiling and winking, bursting into laughter. Nicky took Joe’s hand in his hand raised it to kiss the palm of his hand.

“Stay tonight,” he said, and Joe nodded with a soft smile, pulling Nicky into his arms, where he put his head onto the other’s chest and soon he heard how Joe’s breathing changed and he knew he had fallen asleep.

He stayed a moment awake, eyes on the dark blue suit that was waiting there on a hanger at the shared wardrobe. In a few hours, he would be a married man.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nicky blinked a few times and then opened his eyes for seconds only to shut them again when he found the morning light too bright. His right hand reached out for the man he expected to still lay at his side, but the bed next to him was empty, the sheet and pillow though were still warm.

Opening his eyes completely with a frown, he found himself laying on his belly. Every muscle in his body was relaxed. With a little sigh, he turned to his side after hearing a sound and found there Joe standing next to the window, body only clad in dark boxer briefs and just pulling up his jeans. The body of the other man was mouthwatering, and Nicky never got tired watching his muscles dance, the elegance and grace of his movements, and a still sleepy smile appeared on his face.

“Hey,” he said, finding his voice still hoarse and rough.

Joe smiled.

His hair was a mess, wild curls sticking into every direction, and he went with one hand through his curls, trying to smooth them a little and failing.

“Hey yourself,” he said.

Like last night, they held eye contact for a moment, both smiling in the memory of what happened between them just a few hours ago before they had fallen into an exhausted sleep, arm in arm, and curled around each other.

“How are you feeling?” Joe asked, gaining one of Nicky’s smiles as an answer.

“Never better,” he gave then back.

Joe winked at him and then pulled the zipper of his jeans up and closed the button.

“You have to go already?” Nicky questioned.

Joe shrugged with one shoulder and then sat down at the edge of the bed to put his boots on. Automatically, Nicky's right hand reached out for him and touched the soft skin on Joe’s back, who turned around to smile at him when he felt the touch.

“Got a somewhat important appointment today. I wish we could have breakfast together today though,” he said.

Nicky nodded and sighed deeply, his eyes though still on the other man. Joe turned a little more towards him and put a hand onto Nicky’s waist, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss onto his shoulder.

“We should do this again,” Joe said. “Maybe I can stay a few minutes longer, maybe long enough to...”

Nicky could not help but laugh shortly at his words.

“I’m getting married today,” Nicky said, now giving a wink himself.

“Ah yes,” Joe meant and chuckled. “That.” He searched for something in Nicky’s eyes for a moment and then again smiled. “We still could, you know?”

Nicky let out a snort.

“I guess we could, yes,” he replied. “You know, after yest...”

A sound from the front door interrupted him, and his eyes widened slightly, while Joe murmured a little curse.

“How late is it?” Nicky hissed while struggling with the blankets to sit up.

“Too late obviously,” Joe said, picking up his t-shirt from the floor but before he could put it on, the bedroom door was opened and a tall, black-haired woman stepped into the room.

For a moment she looked from one man to the other, then stared in a way at Nicky until he squirmed a little under her gaze, feeling like a little boy found with a hand in the cookie jar.

“You can’t be serious,” Andy hissed. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I...uhm...,” Joe said. “Hi, Andy?”

“I demand an explanation. I came here to pick up Nicky as we had agreed, and I find _you_ here?” she continued, her arms now crossed and one shoulder leaning against the doorframe. “What. Is. Going. On. Here?”

Nicky chewed on his lower lip, hating to be chastised, while Joe now put his shirt on and again tried to tame his curls.

“It looks like we spent the night together?” Joe asked with a grin.

“You don’t say,” Andy meant. “You were not meant to see each other before the wedding,” she continued, her brows pulled together. “What happened to not seeing the bride before the wedding?”

Joe still grinned when he now looked at his soon to be husband and gave him another wink.

“She thinks you’re the bride, Nicky.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes. Joe was Nicky's fiance all along. They met years ago in just the pub where Booker has dragged Nicky for his stag night, and Joe went there to talk to Nicky after the fight they had in the morning and decided to play a little game.
> 
> You can find me shouting about The Old Guard, and these two usually immortal husbands on Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/RisingPhnx1


End file.
